1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery receiving device receiving a battery and an imaging device using the battery receiving device.
2. Related Background Art
A double A battery, for example, constituting a power source of the device main body is cylindrical, has a plus terminal portion 11 at a top portion and a minus terminal portion 12 in a bottom portion, and supplies a power to the device main body (FIG. 6).
FIG. 6 is a cross sectional view showing a schematic structure of a conventional battery receiving chamber, and shows a battery lid in a closed locked state.
In FIG. 6, the device main body (not shown) has a battery receiving chamber 2 for receiving a battery 1, and the battery receiving chamber 2 has a battery lid 3 at its top portion for opening and closing an opening portion of the battery receiving chamber 2 through a hinge pin 7.
The battery lid 3 has a cavity in its inside, and has a built-in plus contact terminal 4 in its cavity. The plus contact terminal 4 has, at its lower end, a plus contact portion 41 which contacts the plus terminal portion 11 of the battery 1.
The battery receiving chamber 2 has, at its bottom portion, an internal contact terminal 5 comprising an U-shaped spring engaged to the top portion side and the internal contact terminal 5 has a minus contact portion 51 to contact the minus terminal 12 of the battery 1 on its top end.
The battery receiving chamber 2, when the battery lid 3 is in an open state, is capable of being loaded with and unloaded from the battery 1, and when the lid is in a closed state, is capable of supplying a power to the device main body.
The battery receiving chamber 2 has a lock engaging concave portion 21 directly under the inside portion of the battery lid 3, and the battery lid 3 has a built-in lock member 6, and this lock member 6 can move forward and backward in a longitudinal direction of the battery lid 3 for the lock engaging concave portion 21 in a closed state of the battery lid 3. The lock member 6 is in the shape of a L-character to constitute an operating portion 61 whose one end is engaged with the lock engaging concave portion 21 while the other end is sticking out from the battery lid 3.
In FIG. 6, the battery lid 3 is closed and at the same time, it is in a locked state by the engagement of the lock member 6 with the lock engaging concave portion 21 (closed locked state), and the plus contact terminal 4 and a minus contact terminal 5 abut against the plus terminal portion 11 and the minus terminal portion 12, respectively. Hence, when a circuit inside the device main body is closed, the power can be supplied to the device main body.
In FIG. 6, when the operating portion 61 of the lock member 6 is operated in a direction of an arrow mark C (direction reverse to a lock direction), as shown in FIG. 7, the battery lid 3 swings to a direction of an arrow mark D (open lock release state), and eventually as shown in FIG. 8, the opening portion of the battery receiving chamber 2 can be made fully open (into an open state). In this state, the user can load and unload the battery 1.
The plus contact portion 41 of the plus contact terminal 4 is “flat” in the shape of its top end portion, and the top end portion of the minus contact portion 51 of the minus contact terminal 5 has a “convexo-concave shape having the triangle cross section”.
The reason why the shape of the top end portion of the minus contact portion 51 is made into the “convexo-concave shape having the triangle cross section” is that, depending on the maintenance state of the battery 1, a foreign matter and an oxide film adhered and formed in the plus terminal 11 and the like are required to be scraped away to decrease a contact resistance value, thereby increasing the operating time of the battery 1.
However, since the plus contact portion 41 of the plus contact terminal 4 is accessed every time the user exchanges the battery 1, the plus contact portion 41 is not of the “convexo-concave shape having the triangle cross section” but “flat” in the shape of its top end portion for safety sake of the user. Hence, it is difficult to favorably maintain a contact state between the plus contact portion 41 of the plus contact terminal 4 and the plus terminal portion 11 of the battery 1.